It Will Do
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: People don't ever leave completely


**Just something quick to get me back into a groove**

She straightened out the kinks in the smooth fabric of her dress. They would be home soon. Impatient eyes glanced at the clock. Its face smiling as its rhythmic voice ticked on.

 _A-ny-min-ute-a-ny-min-ute_

She turned away from the clock to stare down the long white clothed dining table, which was filled to its ends with food. The sweet smell of a well cooked meal floated through the dining room and into the dark hallway, only to disappear into the sleepy darkness.

"What time did he say he would return, Tanaka?" she inquired to the butler standing behind her, keeping her eyes trained on the melting candle sticks in front of her.

"Before the nineth chime on the clock is done were his exact words, Madame." Replied the grey haired man standing flush with the wall behind her. The click of a pocket watch. "Which should be any moment now."

The sweet mixture of a sign and a laugh passed her cherry lips. "I think you do your job a little _too_ well, Tanaka."

The servant smiled. "Only the best for the Phantomhive household." Was his simple reply.

The woman sighed. She hoped he would be on time tonight. The Earle had been very busy of late and, even though there were always outings and parties to attend together, she could not remember the last time they had shared a meal at home just the family. In order to correct this small in balance, she had convinced her husband to bring along their son to the outing tonight in her place. _It would be good for the two of you to spend some time together,_ she had told him. While that was true, it would also get them out of the Estate long enough for her to arrange a beautiful dinner and change into her finest gown to suprise them upon their return home.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Went the clock. She watched as more plates were brought out to rest at the table. One. Two. Three. Four…

"That's the last one, Madame." The small maid who had been carrying the dishes bowed to her, brown curls bouncing about her face like dancing children.

"Thank you," She said with a quiet kindness, peeling her eyes away from the clock to look at the maid bowing beside her. In another quick glance, crystal eyes moved steadily from the food and back to the girl. She looked so small and no older than her own son…

"Come here a moment," She said to the servant girl. The young lady quickly and dutifully arose from her forward bow and pattered over to where she sat, keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

"What is your name, little one?" Asked the countess, her voice soft.

Hesitation. And then… "Josie."

She smiled a perfect smile.

"Well Josie," She took cupped one of the maids tiny hands in her own, "My name is Rachel." A steaming roll was slipped into the tiny maids hands. Hazel eyes gazed at the woman in shock as if this small exchange had been something dangerous. Her eyes peeked over nervously to where Tanaka was still standing, unomoving, in the corner of the dining hall.

"Don't worry," Rachel's voice redirected the girls attention to her once more, "He is just a man, and one of my most trusted friends. He will not tell a soul. It will be our little secret." She placed a thing finger up to her smiling lips. Josie returned the action, along with the smile. It was like a game.

"Now run along," Rachel said, "before they wonder where what's taking you so long."

"Thank you madame."

The countess gave the girl a look of gentle scolding, the kind of look only a mother with a soft heart can accomplish sucessfully. Josie smile sheepishly.

"I mean, Mrs. Rachel."

A smile from the beautiful woman told Josie that had been the correct response. She gave a small curtsy and ran back to the kitchen the way a girl her age should, light as a feather and eyes brighter than the stars, clutching the handful of bread close to her chest.

"You are very kind madame." chimed in Tanaka after the girl had dissapeared down the hallway. But before anything else could be said, there came a knock at the main doors.

"That's them!" She remarked, leaping up from her chair like a child.

"If you'll excuse me I'll go get the door." Tanaka said excusing himself from the room.

"Oh yes, please do!" She said, her smile spreading to her her eyes. Tanaka chucked as he left her to fuss with her skirt and pick the perfect window to stand by.

The dress she wore was simple in style, but beautiful by design. One could even say the style was boderline middle class, with no underskirts to volumize or hid her feet from view, but the small details in the design and silken fabric tied it together to create a dreass fit for a countess. The soft blue of the gown caught the moonlight streaming in from the window, giving her an almost angelic glow.

"Welcome home, sir." She heard Tanaka's voice from the hallway. A smile spread across the countess's face... but quickly vanshed at Tanaka's next statement. "Sir, is everything alright? You seem pale."

What could be wrong? The heels of her shoes clicked against the tile floor as she raced to meet the men at the door. As she approached she couldn't see much, Tanaka was obscuring her view. She slowed her gate, creeping a little closer.

"Vincent?" she spoke softly. Tanaka turned, apparently suprised at her presence behind him, but quick to recover, the butler politely bowed and stepped out of the way.

"Rachel!" all at once the color seemed to come back into the Earle's face as he closed the distance between them, cradling their son in his arms. The boys eyes were closed in sleep, the Earle's jacket wrapped snugly around him. At first glance, it seemed quite normal. The count carrying his boy inside after an event was not out of the ordinary, usually the events would go so late that, even if they retired early the little guy would end up falling asleep on the ride home. But, due to circumstances this was indeed not normal. For one thing, it wasn't that late... and for another, there was a thin sheen of sweat on the boys face.

"What happened?" asked the countess, looking from one face to another.

"I-I think it was an asthma attack." The Earle rambled out. This temperament was completely unlike him. "He seemed fine when we left the mansion, he was laughing and smiling.. Then out of no where he just d-droped. I- I-"

"Shh it's okay my darling, he's home now and so are you." Rachel cupped her husbands clammy face in her hands, calming his nerves with words of reassurance. Vincent leaned into her touch, closing his eyes.

"I felt horrible. I tried to do what you taught me, what your sister taught me.. but it only helped a little." He stole a glance at the sleeping boy in his arms. "At least he can breathe now."

She put a hand to her sons forhead. child moaned and slowly opened up his eyes. They were beautifuly similar to her own.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I didn't mean to wake you." Her voice dropped low when she spoke to him, just like when she spoke to Josie. The boy shook his head, a few coughes escaped him. She saw her husband tense.

"Pretty Mother. You look pretty."

She smiled. "Thank you my love. Now let's get you to bed."

She looked at Vincent, who seemed to have been noticing her looks for the first time. There was something new behind his eyes.

"Vincent?" her voice brought him back to the foyer.

"uh, yes," he cleared his throat, hugging little Ciel closer to him, "Come on Ciel, let's get you to bed. Coming Rachel?"

The Countess noticed both sets of eyes were on her. She presented them with her winning smile.

"Of course, darling. I'm just going to fetch a few things and I'll be right up."

Both seemed to want to protest her answer, but both remained silent. The Earle continued to the stairs, Ciel snuggled his head close to his chest and closed his eyes once more.

"Shall I fetch some more blankets for the young master, madame?" asked Tanaka, coming out of the corner he had been standing in.

"Thank you, but if you wouldn't mind fetching a bowl of cool water and a cloth, I can grab the blankets."

"Right away madame." The grey buter bowed and took his leave back through the dining room.

"Oh and Tanaka."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Please let Josie and the staff know that I thank them for their hard work in prepping the meal tonight...and since it seems we won't be dining tonight, they should sit and enjoy since we cannot."

A smile. "Yes, my lady."

"Father...sleepy."

"I know Ciel, just a minute more." The Earle kept his voice quiet, hopeing the boy wouldn't come too far out of his slumering state. With one hand he turned down the bed and gently laid the boy down into the nest of pillows and sheets. Getting _Ciel_ in bed was one matter, getting _himself_ out was another. When he tried to sit up, he found two small fist had latched onto his shirt.

"Where are you goi-" coughing interrupted the boys sentence.

"Nowhere Ciel, shh" Vincent knelt down by the bed, brushing the boys hairs back with one strong hand. "I'm right here."

The door creaked. Vincent turned around to see his wife at the door, her hands overloaded with several large blankets. "I brought more blankets." she said, throwing him a shy smile. The smile he fell in love with. He returned her warm regard with his own grin, but both were soon lost when Ciel began coughing again. Both smiles vanished.

"Shh." whispered Vincent, turning back to the boy and trying to offer even the smallest amount of comfort. Rachel quietly approached the side of the bed, sitting down at the end. She looked at her husband. The strain and worry of the nights events had taken its toll. His eyes were drooping and he looked completely exhausted.

"Darling," she said, resting her hand on his arm, "Why don't you go to bed. Let me take over."

"I can't leave him." his tone was adament. soft, but finale. But The Countess wasn't about to give in, Ciel wasn't the only one who needed a little care.

"Alright, well at least let me pull up a chair for you." she said, walking over to grab a small chair sitting in the corner of the room. The Earle sighed, but did as he was told. Once Rachel wanted something she wouldn't stop until it was hers, whether it be a act, desicion or person...

In a matter of minutes of sitting down, the Earle was sound asleep. His body bend over the bed, his head resting on his arms. She draped a blanket over him. So stubborn.

"Mother.."

She turned to the bed. If Ciel's eyes hadn't been open she would have sworn he had been asleep. Blue lagoon eyes reflected a mixture of weariness and guilt.

"What is it my darling?" She turned to him.

"I ruined it... didn't I."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I ruined tonight."

"No my little one," she came to kneel by the bed, shoulder to should with her husband, "you couldn't help this. Like mother like son." She smiled at him.

"No.. I mean dinner." His big eyes looked down at the sheets, "I know you planned dinner for us... I could smell it when we walked in... and you dressed up.. and I ruined it."

Rachel's smile didn't falter. "You didn't ruin anything, darling," she brushed a stray hair from his face, "There is nothing I would rather do than care for you."

Ciel didn't seem convinced. "Yeah... but.."

"Besides," interrupted the countess, "we need to enjoy this. We may never have another moment like this ever agian."

The eyes rolled. "Yes we will. This isn't the last time this will happen."

"Right but even if this happens again it won't be the same."

"Why not?"

"Well because," she smiled with her eyes, "It will never be tonight again."

"That's cheesey."

Her laugh was a windchime. "The trust has much cheese my dear. We will both be older. And who knows. Maybe I'll only have nine fingers next time."

She held up her hand, skillfully hiding one of her fingers. The boy smiled. It was his mother's smile. "That's not funny." he laughed, pushing his mother's hand back onto the bed.

"Get some sleep, my dear." she placed a hand on his forehead. Fever.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

She squeezed his hand. "I will always be here."

He smiled a cloudy smile as his fever pulled him back into sleep.

The boy opened his eyes.

"Mother I-"

But when he looked to his side, he was met with a shocking sight. Lying in the same positition his father had been in the night before, arms and head resting on the bed, was his butler...

His heart was heavley for a moment as he remembered what he thought had been the night before. It had been real. But in his fever clouded mind he must have mistaken his butler for his... He looked at raven haired man. He wasn't his mother.

He wasn't his father.

But he still cared.

He supposed it will do.

Without another word, the small boy fell back into a dreamless sleep, her smile spread across his face.

 **Okay...don't really know how it turned out. Also can't tell if its sad or not... welp. Have to start somewhere :) hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
